Ochaco Uraraka (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |altname = Ochaco Uraraka |id = 830588 |no = 8432 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 193 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130 |normal_distribute = 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 69, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 111, 112, 113 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A bubbly, vivacious young lady with an unexpected fierceness when it comes to protecting her friends, Ochaco always tries to see the good in those around her. Her Quirk is Zero Gravity, which allows her to make any object she touches float in mid air. During the U.A.'s final exam, she eventually had to face her own feelings towards Izuku. Her quick thinking, however, saved the day and got her the win she needed to pass. |summon = Everyone here is fighting for their futures! Does't that make us all rivals? |fusion = People want us! Ha ha ha! |evolution = I'm gonna become a pro! |hp_base = 5993 |atk_base = 2553 |def_base = 2433 |rec_base = 2635 |hp_lord = 8562 |atk_lord = 3647 |def_lord = 3476 |rec_lord = 3764 |hp_anima = 9679 |rec_anima = 3466 |atk_breaker = 3945 |def_breaker = 3178 |def_guardian = 3774 |rec_guardian = 3615 |def_oracle = 3327 |rec_oracle = 4211 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Floating Hero |lsdescription = 100% boost to Def, max HP, 200% boost to Rec, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP, probable damage reduction to 1 & considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC when hit, 50% chance of healing 25-30% damage, 20% chance of taking 1 damage & 30% BB cost reduction |bb = Skill Release EX |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, adds probable evasion for 1 turn, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & purges LS disable effects from one random ally |bbnote = 20% chance of evasion, fills 3-4 BC on spark, boosts 14 BC, 40% chance to reduce 60% Atk/Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Meteor Shower EX |sbbdescription = 45 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, heals 400-500 HP on spark, fills 3-4 BC on spark, fills 6-9 BC when hit, 40% chance to reduce 60% Atk/Def & 50% OD fill rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 45 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 45 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Home Run Comet EX |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), adds evasion for 3 turns, Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction & purges LS disable effects from all allies |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, fills 5-8 BC on spark & 90% Atk/Def reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Zero Gravity |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters of Female types when Tsuyu Asui is in the same Squad, 20% boost to all parameters when All Might is in the same Squad, 15% boost to all parameters for all allies, greatly boosts Earth elemental damage & adds Earth barrier effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 100% elemental weakness damage & 5000 HP Earth Barrier |evofrom = 830587 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 5 BC |omniskill4_cat = Drops |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Boosts BC, HC drop rate |omniskill4_1_note = 30% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds great BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = 40% boost |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds greatly restores HP effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = Heals 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 160% Spark |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for Earth types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 100% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds slight boost to OD gauge per ally (up to 12% max) effect to BB |omniskill5_5_note = 2% per ally, 12% max |omniskill5_6_sp = 15 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_6_note = 600 OD points |omniskill5_7_sp = 15 |omniskill5_7_desc = Enhances success rate of BB/SBB's probable huge Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill5_7_note = +10% chance, 50% chance total |omniskill5_8_sp = 20 |omniskill5_8_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB gauge boost during Spark effect |omniskill5_8_note = +1 BC, fills 4-5 BC on spark total |bazaar_1_type = U.A. Token |bazaar_1_desc = Time for Training |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0019_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Greatest Hero Token |bazaar_2_desc = Escape Through the Gate |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0020_item_icon.png |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia Collaboration |addcatname = Ochaco2 }}